


King Arthur (2004) Crossovers

by MadameBaggio



Series: Tumblr Works [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur (2004), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Smut, Multiple Crossovers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snippets, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Possible pairings for the incredibly amazing knights from "King Arthur".Previously posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Dagonet (King Arthur 2004)/Brienne of Tarth, Galahad (King Arthur 2004)/Sansa Stark, Gawain (King Arthur 2004)/Susan Pevensie, Tristan (King Arthur 2004)/The Mage (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword), Éowyn (Tolkien)/Lancelot (King Arthur 2004)
Series: Tumblr Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202912
Kudos: 2





	1. Sansa x Galahad - Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> For those of you who know me from tumblr (@madamebaggio), this might not be new. I've decided to organize ALL of my snippets from tumblr in proper posts here on AO3. There's quite a lot of them, so this might take a while.
> 
> I've decided to start from the oldest works and this is where these came in.
> 
> Chapters with smut will be marked with an *

“My Lady.” Lancelot bowed to her. “We’re ready to escort you.”

Sansa nodded at him, before sealing her letter. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

The knight eyed her, but left. Sansa gave her letter to the Maester. “Send this to Jon immediately.”

“My Lady…”

“I don’t think we will make it to Winterfell.” She said seriously. “I just want him to be prepared.”

The old man nodded sadly, but accepted the missive.

Once she left the room, she almost collided with one of the knights. Sansa pressed her lips together.

“I’m sorry, my lady.” He drawled, but Sansa got the feeling he wasn’t putting that much feeling into apologizing.

“Can I help?” She asked coldly.

He arched a brow. “Your carriage awaits, My Lady.”

Sansa put her gloves on. “Then why aren’t you there?” She threw before passing him.

“Cold one, hm?” Bors commented from Galahad’s side.

Galahad watched as the lady walked away, his eyes fixed on her red hair. “Yes…”


	2. Sansa x Galahad - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** _ “Hey, stop biting your lip.” _

Sansa turned to Galahad, a confused look on her face. “What?”

“Your lip.” He cleared his throat. “Stop biting it.”

“I’m sorry.” She shook her head. “I always do this when I’m nervous. Arya says it’s annoying.”

“Not the word I’d use…” Galahad mumbled.

**Morning After starter:** _ “Oh no…what did we do?”  _

Galahad grinned at her and Sansa threw a pillow at him. “Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything.” He protested, though he didn’t stop smiling.

“You’re smiling.” She accused.

Galahad grabbed her wrist. “That’s because I’m happy.”


	3. Sansa x Galahad - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

**“How strangely nonchalant for someone who almost just died a minute ago.”**

Sansa took a deep breath before turning to the knight. “There are only so many times a person can try to kill you before it stops being shocking.”

She had to ignore the sight around her. She knew Cersei wouldn’t allow her to simply go back to Winterfell. It was a smart idea to kill her on the open road, where she’d have less protection, and the blame could be tossed to a number of other people.

Cersei just hadn’t counted on these men.

Galahad came closer. “Are you alright?” He insisted, legitimate concern in his eyes. “Are you not in shock?”

Sansa sighed and looked him dead in the eye. “I am fine.”

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. “You have…” He tried one more time. “You have a bit of blo…”

Sansa made a gesture for him to stop talking. She was as calm as she could be after an attack, but if he finished that sentence and told her exactly what was on her face, she might not be fine anymore.

“Can you clean it for me? Please?” She asked, her voice still tightly controlled.

Galahad just nodded and raised his hand to her face. It was a smear of blood, obviously not hers. He used his finger to wipe it out and tried not to get lost in the softness of her skin.

“Thank you.” She whispered when he stepped back.


	4. Sansa x Galahad - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> The letter chosen was S.

##  S for Sensation

“Galahad.”

He rose to his feet. “Lady Sansa. Are you feeling better?”

“I am calmer.” She confirmed. “But you need to have that wound looked at.”

His right arm was throbbing, but he’d been ignoring it quite firmly. “It is fine.”

She gave him a look. “It is not. Show me.”

“Lady Sansa…”

“Just show me.”

Galahad sighed. He saw himself presented with a dilemma; could he take his shirt off in front of a lady? Probably not.

He pulled his shirt up just enough to free his right arm. His side was also exposed, but he supposed it wasn’t as bad as if he was completely bare chested. Maybe.

Lady Sansa sat beside him and put down the water bowl she’d been carrying. She also put down a bag on the table.

“Let me know if it hurts.” She told him quietly.

Galahad remained motionless as she started cleaning his wound. Now that he could see it better, it didn’t seem like a deep cut.

It didn’t hurt -he’d had much worse -but he wished it did. If it hurt, perhaps he wouldn’t be so attuned to other things. He wouldn’t be so focused on her, and how her touch felt warm on his skin.

He felt invaded by things he’d rather not name. She was a lady. He should keep reminding himself of that.


	5. Sansa x Galahad - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“What did you expect?”**

“Nothing.” Galahad bit back. “Because I’m smart enough not to wait for anything from a high born lady.”

Sansa sighed. “Galahad, you are not listening to me.”

“What is there to say?” He demanded. “You are going back home and I’d never judge you for that.”

“But you are already judging me!” She snapped at him. “You’re making it sound as if I was playing with your feelings during this journey to amuse myself.”

Galahad sighed. “I know it was not the case.” He offered.

“Do you really?”


	6. *Sansa x Galahad - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

_**“You taste so sweet.”** _ Galahad spoke, as he dropped a kiss to her thigh.

Sansa, who was still trying to remember how to breathe, sighed. “Is that why you’ve been down there so long?”

Galahad chuckled. “I was just trying to please my lady.” He dropped a kiss just below her navel.

Sansa stretched her hand and cupped his face. “You do.” She told him simply.

Galahad pushed his way up her body and kissed her with a fierceness that threatened to take over Sansa’s soul. She threw her arms around his neck and hooked one leg over his hips.

“More?” He asked against her lips.

“Everything.”

He was -as usual -hopeless to deny her anything. He took his cock and guided it to her entrance. He pushed in slowly -he wanted to give her nothing but pleasure. Her body took him in, her nails sank into his shoulders and Galahad felt like this was home.

This woman, her body, her kisses… This was what home tasted like.


	7. Sansa x Galahad - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list of kiss prompts.

  1. **_Starting With A Kiss Meant To Be Gentle, Ending Up In Passion_**



“I shouldn’t be here.” Galahad declared, pushing his chair back.

“Galahad, wait.” Sansa asked, going after him.

He seemed intent on ignoring her, so Sansa grabbed his arm with both hands and pulled him. The knight turned back to look at her, an astonished look on his face.

“Sansa…” Whatever he was about to say to her was cut by her lips pressing gently against his.

She didn’t know why she’d done it, it just felt right. Sansa hadn’t kissed someone in a long time -even longer since she felt the kiss was sincere.

She pulled back, shocked by her own action, but Galahad followed, their lips barely separating before they were pressed against each other again. His hand came to her face gently.

It was a soft, sweet kiss. Sansa had no idea how she ended up with her arms around his neck and her back against the door, his tongue teasing hers and making her breathless.

She wasn’t complaining, though.


	8. Brienne x Dagonet - Opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship was eventually taken to The Fleet, where you can find more about them.

“Excuse me, sir.”

The tall blonde man turned, and -as it turned out -revealed himself to be a woman.

“Yes?” She asked dryly.

Gawain turned his laughter in coughing, but Arthur didn’t even blink -even though it was his mistake. “Is your lady ready to go?”

“Yes.” The tall woman replied. “She should be here at any minute.”

Arthur nodded, apparently unruffled, even if the woman was slightly taller than he was.

“Nice sword.” Gawain commented.

“Thank you.” The woman replied carefully, like she wasn’t sure what he intended with this comment.

“What’s your name?” Gawain asked.

“I am Brienne of Tarth.” She informed him.

Gawain was nodding along.

“Beautiful name for a beautiful lady.” Dagonet commented, making their eyes turn to him. Gawain seemed amused, but the tall lady just seemed shocked.


	9. Brienne x Dagonet - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** _ “Wow, you’re really strong.” _

Brienne turned an amused look at Dagonet.

“What?” He asked confused.

“You know…” She started, turning back to the heavy table she was helping him push. “If I was any other girl, I might take this the wrong way.”

Dagonet hummed his understanding. “Good thing you already know I think you’re attractive.”

Brienne was so shocked she stumbled on air.

**Morning After starter:** _ “I love your bedhead.” _

Brienne touched her hair and found that it was sticking up. She tried to pat it down, a blush taking over her face. “I…”

“Are you okay?” Dagonet asked kindly.

“I’m sorry.” She sighed. “I just… I wasn’t actually expecting…”

Dagonet was waiting patiently for her to end her thought, but when it became clear she wasn’t, he took her hand. “I wasn’t expecting it as well. But I, for one, am glad you chose to stay.”


	10. Brienne x Dagonet - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

**“You really think I’m beautiful?”**

Dagonet turned to Brienne, Lady Sansa’s most trusted guardian. He realized she wasn’t asking out of vanity, or to play coy.

They were a few days from their destination and Lancelot had finally decided to be kind and share the wine he’d been hiding. Even Brienne had drunk a bit of it. Maybe it’d given her courage, or maybe she was just truly curious.

“I do.” Dagonet confirmed before going back to sharpening his sword.

“Why?” She asked baffled.

Dagonet looked back at her. He was no poet, he was just a warrior and he had the words of one. “Your hair and your eyes have a beautiful color.”

Brienne frowned. “I look hideous in a dress.”

“I doubt it.” He shrugged. “But I like you in armor just fine. Not that it is any of my business what you wear.”

She just looked even more confused then.


	11. Brienne x Dagonet - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> The letter chosen was S.

##  S for Sensation

Dagonet thought he was dead.

He wasn’t upset by that, exactly. He’d survived longer than he’d ever thought he would in this life. His death would be honorable; he did it to save the others, to buy time.

It was just a shame he hadn’t had more time to know more about Lady Brienne. She was inspiring and beautiful in a way that went beyond words. Not that Dagonet was a man of many words.

As he sank down into the freezing water, his only regret was not having more time to see her.

He was blessedly numb for a while.

Then, suddenly, he wasn’t anymore.

It was such a weak sensation. Just a little something, just a bit of warmth calling him back. He felt like he flew towards it.

“He’s coming back!” A voice called.

“Sir Dagonet?”

That was her voice.

His eyes hurt because of the light, but he was glad he opened them, because she was the first thing he saw.

“Are you alright?” She asked urgently.

Her hand was on his face, cradling it. “I will be.”


	12. Brienne x Dagonet  - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“I won’t let you.”**

“What did you just say?” Brienne demanded.

She was beyond hurt. From all the people she’d expected to hear that from, Dagonet had never been on the list. He’d been supportive this whole time and now he was giving her orders?

“Who are you to stop me from doing something?” She demanded.

Dagonet stepped up to her. “No one.” He confirmed. “This has nothing to do with thinking you are capable or not.”

“Then why?” She demanded.

“Because there are almost 30 of them and few of us.” He explained to her camly. “The only thing we can do is hold them back. You have to protect your lady.”

“I can’t let you all to fight alone.” She insisted.

Dagonet put a hand on her shoulder. “You can and you will.”


	13. *Brienne x Dagonet - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

**_“Be patient for me.”_ **

Brienne tried, she really did. However, Dagonet’s fingers were inside her, pumping and teasing and searching in a way she’d never thought possible. He was incredibly gentle, even now, but her body was restless.

Something inside her was needing… Something! There was a release ahead, but it seemed forever out of reach.

“I need…” She lowered her head to rest on his shoulder. “I… There’s something…”

“I’ve got you.” He assured her, but Brienne never doubted that part.

From the beginning Dagonet had always seemed absolutely sure of her in some way she couldn’t grasp.

But now… With his fingers demanding something from her… She thought she might see it.

He pressed the heel of his hand against the bundle of nerves on her and Brienne cried out in the sweetest agony she’d ever felt.


	14. Brienne x Dagonet - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list of kiss prompts.

  1. **_Kiss of life_**



When Bors pulled Dagonet out of the water, the big man was freezing. His skin was blueish, and he still had the wounds caused by the arrows.

“I’ll help.” Tristan had said, pushing ahead of the others to assess the damage.

“I don’t think he’s breathing.” Galahad called urgently.

Brienne had no idea what made her act in this manner; but she pushed Bors out of her way, so she could reach Dagonet. She could help him, she’d once learned how.

She put her ear against his mouth for a second, and confirmed he wasn’t breathing. Brienne pinched his nose close, tilted his head back and covered his mouth with hers. She didn’t know how long she breathed for him and pressed his chest down as she’d learned once a long time ago. 

Until his body surged up, and he coughed water out of his lungs.

He was breathing again.


	15. Éowyn x Lancelot - Opening

“This is my sister; Lady Éowyn.” Éomer King indicated.

Éowyn curtsied to King Arthur. “It is an honor to receive you, Your Majesty.”

“The honor is mine, My Lady.” He nodded at her. “This is my wife, Queen Guinevere.” Guinevere smiled kindly at Éowyn. “And this is…”

“Lancelot.” The knight in question hurried to step ahead. “It is clear that Rohan is the land of many beauties.”

Guinevere rolled her eyes, while Arthur glared at his knight. Éomer didn’t look overly impressed, and Lady Éowyn just stared at him, as if Lancelot was the stupidest man she’d ever seen.

“We call our home the Riddermark.” She told him dryly, then gave him her back and went to talk to some of the ladies organizing the hall.

Éomer gave Lancelot a look, before huffing and turning to talk to Arthur.

“Losing your touch, Lancelot?” Guinevere teased.

“Not all.” His eyes were still on the lady of the house. “I’m just getting started.”


	16. Éowyn x Lancelot - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** _ “Try and stop me.” _

Lancelot gave her a flat look. “Don’t make me throw you over my shoulder, because I will.”

“You touch me, Lancelot, I can assure you that pretty face of yours isn’t going to be pretty for much longer.” Éowyn threw at him.

Lancelot grinned. “At least you admitted you think I’m pretty now.”

Éowyn groaned.

**Morning After starter:** _ “I can’t believe we did this.” _

“I know. Out of this world, right?” Lancelot commented. “A solid 8.”

Éowyn glared at him, and considered smothering him with the pillow. He wasn’t worth going to prison. Maybe.

“If you tell anyone, Lancelot…”

He gave her a sidelong look. “You’re going to spank me?”

She was going to kill him.


	17. Éowyn x Lancelot - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

**“Did you need something?”**

Lancelot watched as Lady Éowyn put the sword away. “It is a good thing you know how to fight.”

“We didn’t have a lot of choice.” She murmured, her back still to him.

“Most people don’t.” Lancelot pointed out, taking a seat on a nearby bench. “You’d have to live a particularly sheltered life to have no reason to learn besides boredom.”

Eowyn snorted. “Many do not see with kind eyes when women learn how to fight.”

“Those are men that should be afraid of a fighting woman. They are cowards, and like to use their strength to hurt others.”

Éowyn turned to him, a considering look in her eyes. “I don’t trust you.”

Lancelot chuckled. “Smart, since we’ve barely met.”

She frowned. “Good night, Sir Lancelot.”

He nodded at her. “Lady Éowyn. It is always a pleasure seeing you.”


	18. Éowyn x Lancelot - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> The letter chosen was S.

##  S for Sensation

“LANCELOT!” Éowyn threw her helmet away as she kneeled by him.

“My Lady.” He groaned.

She turned him on his back. “Don’t even think of dying!” She ordered.

Lancelot tried to laugh, but it turned into a pained coughing fit. “I always do my best to please you, my lady. This time…”

“No!” She protested. She ripped off a piece of her tunic and pressed against his wound. “You can’t.”

He smiled up at her. “So after all this time, it’s me almost dying that softens your heart?”

“If you die, I will…” She paused, knowing there was nothing she could do.

Lancelot raised his hand and touched her face. “Curiously, I don’t feel so cold anymore. I feel… Warm.”

She grabbed his hand and held it against her face. “So hold on to that. That sensation, that warmth.”

“I’ll hold on to your eyes.”


	19. Éowyn x Lancelot - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“Excuse me?”**

“You heard me.” Éowyn snapped. “You have to go.”

“Why?” Lancelot demanded.

“Because I said so.” She insisted, refusing to look him in the eyes.

“No.” Lancelot grabbed her by the arm and made her look at him. “You want me gone? You tell it to my face.”

Éowyn took a deep breath. She could do it. She would be saving his life. “Leave.”


	20. *Éowyn x Lancelot - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

**_“Tell me how you like it_ ** .”

Lancelot pushed a loose strand of hair behind Éowyn’s ear. “Just like that. With you.”

Éowyn rolled her eyes and huffed a breath. “That is not helpful.”

Lancelot ran his hands down her back. “I have you naked…” He grabbed her ass and squeezed. “On top of me…” He rolled his hips, making his hard cock rub against her cunt. “Willing to please me… How is that not helpful?” He teased.

Éowyn pushed back, until she was straight, looking at him from above as he laid bare to her. A queen, a goddess, looking at her servant and he never felt needier in his life.

She arched a brow. “If you insist…”

His hand went to her hips. “I do, my lady. Now, there was something about Eorlingas knowing how to ride…”

She smirked. “Yes, we do.”


	21. Éowyn x Lancelot - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list of kiss prompts.

  1. **_First Kiss_**



He was alive.

Perhaps there was some higher power with a very twisted sense of humor out there. Lancelot didn’t think he was going to be seeing another sunrise, at least not in this life.

But here he was; alive. Probably lame, but alive. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“Are you brooding?”

He looked up at the voice, his face immediately breaking into a smile. “My Lady.”

Lady Éowyn sighed and came to sit by him on the bed. “How are you?”

Lancelot sighed. “Alive.”

She nodded. “I guess you are.”

Lancelot grinned at her. “Happy or disappointed?” He teased.

“Happy. Mostly.” She conceded. “Don’t make me change my mind.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, my lady.”

“Good.” She gave him a measuring look.

“What?” Lancelot asked curious.

Éowyn seemed to come to a decision. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in a simple soft kiss. “Try harder to stay alive now.” She ordered.

Lancelot chuckled, still surprised by the gesture. “I’ll do my best for you, my lady.”


	22. Susan x Gawain - Opening

“Oh, there.”

“Hands off, human. I can stop on my own, thank you very much.” The horse told him dryly.

Gawain stepped back, a startled look on his face.

“No need to be rude, Jared.” The woman on top of the horse said, patting his neck gently. “I’m sure he meant no offense.” She gave Gawain a look.

The knight cleared his throat. “Of course.” He nodded at the horse. “I am so sorry for… Doubting your skills.”

The horse huffed, but eventually nodded back. “No harm done.”

Gawain shook his head and came close again. “Should I offer a hand, Your Majesty, or can you get down on your own?”

She rolled her eyes, but there was a tilt to her lips. “I can get down on my own. Thank you.” 

She did just that, and Gawain waited until she was firm on the ground. “Welcome, Queen Susan.”

“Thank you, sir…”

“Gawain, your Majesty.” Now those were some pretty blue eyes she had.

She also had a crown on her head, and Gawain should remember that.


	23. Susan x Gawain - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** **** _ “You sure can’t keep your hands to yourself…” _

Susan’s look made it quite clear how unamused she was by this. “Are your ribs hurting?” She asked as she pulled his vest open.

“No, miss.” He pushed her hands away. “It was nothing.”

“You fell from the second floor.” She told him dryly.

He grinned at her. “I’m tougher than your polite boys, princess.”

Susan groaned.

**Morning After starter:** _ “You didn’t seem like you were having such a bad time last night.” _

“That’s not the point, Gawain.” Susan told him dryly, as she put her clothes back on.

“Then?” He prodded her from his place on the bed.

“You don’t even like me.” She accused.

“I don’t like you when you’re nosy.” He indicated. “But I respect you. And I like you in general.”

“How charming.” She grumbled.

“And…” He sat down. “I’m pretty sure last night you liked me a lot.”


	24. Susan x Gawain - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

**“I can’t sleep, can I stay here?”**

Gawain put his tankard down and indicated the bench. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

Queen Susan gave him a tired smile and sat down across from him.

“Problems sleeping?” He asked, picking his drink up again.

“Different bed, different place…” She made a dismissive gesture with her hand. “It gives me strange dreams.”

He hummed an answer as he took a sip of his drink.

Susan arched a brow at him. “Won’t you offer me some?” She indicated his tankard with her head.

“It is mead.” Gawain informed her.

“So?”

He didn’t look convinced she knew what she was up to, but he passed her his drink. Susan didn’t expect him to share his with her, but she accepted it anyway.

She took a sip as he observed her. She wrinkled her nose, but didn’t cough or choke on it. “The first sip is always the worst.” She admitted, passing it back to him.

“It’s not so bad if shared with a good company.” Gawain pointed out.

“I hope you have more then.”


	25. Susan x Gawain - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> The letter chosen was S.

##  S for Sensation

Susan was a person who valued control. She was quite aware that many things in life couldn’t be controlled -she wasn’t an idiot -however, if she could control something, why shouldn’t she?

She didn’t feel in control anymore. Not since she’d arrived here and been faced with Sir Gawain.

It was beyond stupid to even think of something, but every time she saw him she… Felt things. When he looked at her, or talked to her, or she saw him smiling… She felt.

It was probably a bad idea, but here she was, walking around the keep to see if she could find him again, if he might want to share mead again…

She heard the music way before she saw the people. They looked like they might be celebrating something, and Susan knew she had to leave; they would hardly feel comfortable if she was there.

She was about to turn when she saw Gawain. He was sitting on a bench, talking to Lancelot. There was a woman with him, running her fingers through his hair.

Susan had no right, she knew she didn’t. But the cold sensation of bitterness spread through her body like a physical ache.

She turned and left before he could see her.


	26. Susan x Gawain - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“What do you want me to say?”**

“There’s nothing to say, Gawain.” Susan told him calmly. “I understand all your reasons for keeping your distance.”

“So that’s it?” He asked incredulously. “You understand me and we’re fine?”

“What else do you want  _ me _ to say?” She inquired softly. “Would you prefer if I yelled?”

“Yes!” He snapped. “I would. Because then I’d know this is driving you as mad as it’s driving me! Do you understand that part, Your Majesty? If I were a lesser man, I’d already thrown you over my horse and took you away.”

“Then why don’t you do exactly that?” She yelled back at him.

“What?”


	27. *Susan x Gawain- SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

**_“That feels good?”_ **

Susan would tell him what she thought of his cheek if she could speak properly now. However, as she was unable to articulate anything complex at the moment, she whined his name.

“Sh…” Gawain gentled her down. “I’m here.”

“Gawain, please…”

He pressed into her deeper, fucking her slowly, but in a way that made clear he was taking possession of her body. Susan’s legs were like a vise around his waist, holding him deep inside her.

He wished he had a bed to lay her on. He wished they were alone in a good place, where he could take hours to pleasure her. But even laying on straw, with her clothes just pushed out of the way, Susan was a masterpiece of beauty.

And, for this moment, she belonged solely to him.


	28. Susan x Gawain - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list of kiss prompts.

  1. **_Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap_**



“Honestly, I don’t know why I waste my time…”

Susan’s speech and departure were cut by Gawain. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back, making her fall on his lap.

“Well… It wasn’t my intention, but I like the result.” He drawled.

Susan gave him a look. “What do you think you’re doing?”

He moved his leg, making her fall against his chest, then put an arm around her waist. “I’m about to kiss you.”

She arched an eyebrow at him “Are you?”

“Yes. So you can yell at me or let me.” He squeezed her waist. “Which one will it be?”

Susan rolled her eyes. “You talk way too much sometimes.” She wove her fingers through his hair and pulled his face to hers.

Kissing it was.


	29. The Mage x Tristan - Opening

“A witch?”

“We call her the Mage.” Guinevere corrected.

“But deep down she is a witch.” Lancelot pointed out.

Guinevere turned an unimpressed look in his direction. “She is someone I trust, and someone Merlin trusts.”

“Bad luck that.” Bors murmured.

Tristan arched an eyebrow. “Scared?”

“You are already odd enough.” Bors huffed. “We don’t need another one.”

Galahad snorted from Tristan’s other side.

“Here she is.” Guinevere spoke, clearly happy to be free of their squabbling.

A lonely figure approached the yard on a horse. She had a cloak with the hood up, her face mostly covered.

Tristan knew Bors was squirming by his side, and he found it incredibly amusing.

Once she dismounted the horse, she pushed her hood back. “Guinevere.”

Guinevere smiled at the woman, but Tristan’s eyes were taking in this new person. Then she turned her eyes to him. For a second, he could swear she had eyes like an eagle.

But he had to be wrong.


	30. The Mage x Tristan - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.
> 
> Also, if you've read my other stories, you know I always use the name Nimue for the Mage.

**Sexual tension prompt:** _ “What’s in it for me?” _

“Isn’t that question a bit captious?” Tristan asked, as he put his glass down.

“Only if you’re the one feeling… Something.” She offered, her face carefully bland.

“I thought you and Guinevere were friends.” He pressed.

Nimue gave him a warning look. “Don’t try to play me, Tristan. Not like this.”

“Then come back with me.” He pressed.

“We’re back to my original question.” She pointed out. “What do I get?”

**Morning After starter:** _ “You need to leave.” _

Tristan sat up on the bed. “Since you ask so kindly.”

Nimue groaned. “Don’t start this. I’m still hungover.”

“I remember telling you that this would happen.” He pointed out as he picked his shirt from the floor.

“The hangover or the sex?” She asked dryly.

“Both.”


	31. The Mage x Tristan - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

**“Why are you even awake right now?”**

“I enjoy the night.” The one Guinevere only called ‘The Mage’ answered. “It is quiet.”

Tristan hummed his understanding. “Would you prefer to be out there? In the woods?”

“It has nothing to do with what I prefer.” She replied, her eyes still on the sky. “I go where I have to.”

“But who tells you where that is?” Tristan pressed.

She finally turned to look at him. Her eyes were hazel, but Tristan was certain he’d seen them changing color once or twice.

“Merlin. On occasion.” She answered. “Others, sometimes.”

“And your freedom?” He insisted.

“None of us are truly free.” She turned her eyes back to the moon. “We all serve a higher purpose. Some of us just don’t know it yet.”


	32. The Mage x Tristan - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> The letter chosen was S.

##  S for Sensation

“Can’t you feel it?”

Tristan looked at her without any real interest. “What?”

“Feel it.” The Mage insisted.

“I do not know what you speak of.” He shrugged and went back to his things.

“You do.” She insisted. “Your eyes are open wider than the others’. You are attuned to things around you.”

He stopped moving. “I am not.”

“Why do you hide?” She got up and came closer. “You are closing your eyes because you wish to, but you are wasting your time. Sooner or later you’ll have to open them.”

His eyes turned to her, narrowed. He didn’t trust her; not her words, or her ways.  “My eyes are open.” He hissed.

“But do you see?” She pressed. “Do you feel?”

He did. He felt too much, but this wasn’t something well seen. He was odd enough, as his own friends would say. If there was more to it, people would start noticing.

“I feel what I have to.”

“So you’re feeling it all wrong.”


	33. The Mage x Tristan - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“Don’t look at me like that.”**

“Like what?” She asked calmly.

“Like I am a minute away from sprouting wings.” Tristan growled.

“You aren’t.” She said simply. “But you are hiding from the truth.”

“And you aren’t?”

That gave her pause.

“You aren’t here because you need to.” Tristan threw at her. “You’re here because you’re hiding from something out there.”

The Mage got up. “You don’t know anything.”

“Not so fun when you’re on the receiving end, right?”


	34. *The Mage x Tristan - SMUT PROMPTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

**_“Use your teeth.”_ **

This wasn’t something she had to ask twice.

Tristan bit her neck, even as he fucked her. One would think someone in her position might feel submissive. He had her against the wall, his chest to her back, a hand to her throat as he fucked her… But not this woman.

She was fearless and untamed, even then. Tristan didn’t believe he had any control over this, because deep down he knew he didn’t.

There was a wilderness inside of her that called to a hidden part of him. He’d known it’d be like this in the end.

He fought it, but some things… Some things were just meant to be


	35. The Mage x Tristan - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list of kiss prompts.

  1. **Height Difference Kisses Where One Person Has To Bend Down And The Other Is On Their Tippy Toes**



Tristan didn’t know if he should do this. This woman had been interfering with his thoughts, trying to convince him of things he’d rather ignore… But he still found himself looking for her, longing to see her face.

Perhaps it was time to stop running and do something about it.

He just didn’t know this was what he was going to do.

He’d never imagined he’d cup her face, lean down to kiss her. He didn’t expect her to put her arms around his neck and stand on her tiptoes to kiss him back. It seemed such an innocent gesture for someone like her.

But he still kissed her like he wanted to, even if he hadn’t planned on it.

Some things one just had to accept.


End file.
